


Conflict

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: He’s running. He’s always running.





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



    He’s on the run from the law. He knows what that means. 

 

He keeps glancing over his shoulder. They’re following him. They’re not following him. In all honesty, he doesn’t know anymore, and he probably doesn’t care.

 

It’s not like he killed someone. He just stole food. And ran. Which was technically resisting arrest but what was he  _ supposed  _ to do, go peacefully and leave his starving, widowed mother alone? 

He runs over the dirt, his feet crunching. These boots don’t fit. But they’ve molded to his feet, and they are the only shoes he can run in by this point, even though they are too big. He’s running so fast, running, running, he’s panting.

What if he’s not in time?

 

He doesn’t have friends. They’re all dead or moved away or-Maureen’s not exactly a friend. She’s just somebody he goes to...sometimes...just for a little smack. He knows he shouldn’t buy it. He does anyway. There’s nothing else that can make him happy. And he knows this is temporary, artificial happiness.

 

He doesn’t know what true happiness feels like. Maybe he never did. 


End file.
